


Cold Kiss

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: mini_fest, Digital Art, Fanart, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mini Fest 2016, Post-War, Snogging, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: So many thoughts are running through his mind as he feels his heart beating faster and faster. He knows it's now or never, but it doesn't make him any less terrified. Draco stops walking and stares at the snow on the ground. Was he really going to do this?"Draco? What's wrong?" he hears Harry ask him gently.Exhaling a cold, shaky breath, Draco finally looks up into green eyes before pulling Harry close and kissing him on the lips.





	Cold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for mini_fest 2016 for the prompts 2009- First Kiss, 2010-H/D First Christmas after the war, 2013-H/D Celebrating the Winter Solstice
> 
> These older prompts inspired me to draw a moment where Harry and Draco learn to live for the first time since the war. It's the Winter Solstice, where they're out taking a walk and talking with each other. It's Draco who later realises there's nothing pushing them apart (they're alive, after all), and that maybe he should take a chance when it comes to getting to know Harry. Hopefully, I've done justice to capture something special between these boys. Enjoy!
> 
> [Original post](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/171264.html) can be found on mini_fest's LJ.


End file.
